chinpuifandomcom-20200216-history
Info Page
MAIN PLOT: When a competition is held to choose a bride for the prince of Mal planet, Eri-chan, a 6th grade student gets selected. To tell her the good news and bring her to the marriage, Chinpui, a violet alien and Wandayuu, an old dog alien, arrive at her place. But she refuses, and Chinpui is left behind to persaud her. Wandayuu comes in between with pics and cds of Mal planet for Eri-chan, but she always throws them away. So the story revolves around these friends. CHARACTERS: 1) Eri-chan: she is the star of this series. She studies in the 6th grade with her friends. She's not too good in studies and is careless about her things, but is very brave. Chinpui stays with her. As chosen, she is to become the Queen of Mal planet. But she hates this and ejects every gift brought by Wandayuu. 2) Chinpui: He is a violet colored alien that has come from Planet Mal. He has come to find a bride for their prince. He is a good friend of Eri-chan and hates cats (opposite of Eri who loves them). He helps her with her life and various tasks while presauding her to marry the prince. 3) Uchiki-san: He studies with Eri-chan. He is good in studies, but weak in sports. He often gets bullied by many others. He only knows about Chinpui and other aliens. But he doesnt knows about Eri-chan's fate. They both are the best friends and often stick out for one another. 4) Wandayuu: He is an old, dog shaped alien. He comes everyday with many gifts for Eri-chan and many tasks for Chinpui. He gets other friends and tries on plans to trap Eri-chan to marry the prince, but always gets defeated. He visits everyday, much to Eri-chan's annoyance. He always enters saying 'CONGRATULATIONS!' and showering colorful ribbons on Eri-chan, annoying her. 5) Majino-san: An ant-eater shaped alien from Mal planet. He is like a secret agent. He wears blue shirt and huge sun-glasses. His methods to persaud Eri-chan are sometimes cruel and Chinpui and Wandayuu save her from Majino-san's various plots. 6) Ooeyama: He studies with Eri-chan, Uchiki-san and Unaki-kun. He is weak in studies, but best at sports. He is a bully at times, but helps his friends when needed. 7)Unaki-kun: He is a very rich boy who likes to show off a lot. He is good at studies and sports. He is often bullied by Ooeyama. 8)Sunemi-san: She is a rich neighbour of Eri-chan. Her face is familiar to Unaki's. She's good in studies and likes to boast. 9)Otaru-chan: She is sweet and careful girl in Eri-chan's class. She is good in studies and has many friends. She isnt actually timid, but shy. She likes Chinpui as a pet and thinks that Wandayuu is a funny dog. 10) Mr Kasuga (Eri's Father): He works late and returns home tired, but always has free time for her daughter. He loves his family (including Chinpui). He takes them on holidays, but sometimes quarrels with Mrs Kasuga (Eri's Mother) He doesnt know about Eri-chan's marriage with the prince. 10) Hata-san: She studies with Eri-chan and is the best friend of Otaru and Eri-chan. She is good in studies and defensive. 11) Mrs Kasuga (Eri-s mother): She is a jolly, good lady. She hates pets, but loves Chinpui as a son. She gives Eri-chan lots of house chores and speaks a lot. She doesnt know Wandayuu. She doesnt know about Eri-chan's marriage with the prince. 12) Dr. Choron: he's the royal doctor with round glasses and a lab coat with sleeves too long for his arms. 12) Darusa-san: She is an alien from Mal planet and wants to marry the Prince. She first disliked Eri-chan, but then she understoon the misunnderstanding and called Eri-chan her sister. She is quick-witted and smart. 13) Munir: He is from planet Val and is a friend of Chinpui. He is married to Kiki. They both love each other and spread love around. 14) Kiki: She is from Val planet and a frirend of Chinpui.She is married to Munir. They both love each other and spread love around. 15) Prince Lulealv: He is the Price of Mal planet. He has sent Chinpui and Wandayuu to persaud Eri-chan to marry him. His face hasnt been shown yet. 16) Piko-piko: they are 3 small, yellow, ball-shaped birds from a very small planet. They are friends with the Mal planet and go there to celebrate certain festivals. They are cute and enter the same way as Wandayuu- by showering colored ribbons. 17) 3 spies: three cows who are from Mal planet, come to test their princess-to-be. They can become invisible for human eyes and are very strict. 18) Mal planet: It is a more developed planet than Earth. It has a talking animals and humans who can use magic called system. When they have to use it, they just have to call out their name. CREDITS: Writer- Fujiko.F.Fujio Editor- Kaori Translator- Kaori Proof-Reader- Nobi Nobita (?)